


Spring Break

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't wait to hear about Len's Visit to Georgia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Chris sat down on the settee on porch. Gone was the warming bench and chairs that had been there during his last visit and their place were wicker seats with thick cushions and blankets for those chilly spring days. He'd come on the original day they had reserved the cabin for, planning to get a lot of work done while he waited for Len to join him. That plan had gone to hell in a hand basket as Len would say as he often found himself enjoying the sun and warming spring days while he waited for his lover to return from Georgia and the week spent with his daughter at the McCoy homestead. 

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his last comm with Len. He'd seen a whole other side of his lover during that call. Jo had been in the background heckling Len with what Chris knew would be a sarcastic humor like Len's when she grew up. Chris had to wonder how much of Len's ex-wife was in the little girl. She not only sounded like her father but she had the same dark hair and the same eyes.

He couldn't wait for Len to get there tomorrow. He wanted to hear all about the little girl who called him "Capn Cwris" and made her father light up just by calling him 'Daddy' and wrapping her arms around Len's neck.

xXxXxXx

Chris woke the next morning to the mattress shifting and fingers being lightly run across his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Len sitting next to him and to hear. "Morning Sunshine." 

"At least you didn't say _good_ ," Chris grumbled as he grabbed Len's hand and pulled him closer so they could lay side by side.

"But it is a good morning and you'd realize that if you'd quit being "Mr. Grouchy Pants"

"Mr. Grouchy Pants? And why are you so cheery, Chris asked.

"Jo called me that one morning before I had my coffee. And you are just as grouch as me in the morning."

"Except this morning..." Chris muttered, really wanting to pull the pillow over his head and go back to sleep especially since he'd been up until the wee hours reading.

"I just spent a week with my daughter and I'm about to spend another week with you. Can't get any better than this."

"Have you slept?"

"I slept on the shuttle. After I dropped Jo off I was too antsy so I called in a favour and hopped a diplomatic shuttle west," Len explained. 

Chris rolled until he was laying over Len. I'm glad, I missed you," He declared as he leaned down and really kissed Len before rolling back over and stating, "Let's get some coffee and sit outside, then you can tell me all about Jo and Georgia before you burst." He knew how excited Len was to talk about hs daughter. So much so he practically vibrated. So much so Len had voluntarily gotten on a shuttle stone cold sober. 

Their coffee cups filled, Chris guided them to the wicker settee on the porch where he sat yesterday when they spoke with the honey sweet scent of the lupines around them. Chris held Len as his lover spoke about his daughter and the fun they had together. The trees they climbed, Jo bounding through fields of spring flowers with her arms full of bouquets. The horse farms and the pastures full of mares and gangly legged foals. 

Len painted a picture of his time with Jo he could "see" what Len described and knew someday he would like to go with Len to visit Georgia in the spring time. Until the day Len was ready to officially introduce him to Jo and allow him to be more than "Capn Chris" on the comm he would be content with the spring break they were able to have together.


End file.
